Hot Coffee
by Miyo Kyouhei
Summary: Não tinham tudo, fizeram coisas erradas no passado e tiveram sua primeira identidade apagada! Alguém as trouxe de volta para o mundo, mas isso teria um preço, ela trabalhariam num cafe usando cosplay. FICHAS FECHADAS
1. Chapter 1

Resumo: Elas não tinham tudo, fizeram coisas erradas no passado, tiveram sua primeira identidade apagada, surgiu uma esperança, alguém as trouxe de volta para o mundo, apagando em parte o passado sombrio q elas tinham

**Resumo: **não tinham tudo, fizeram coisas erradas no passado e tiveram sua primeira identidade apagada! Surgiu uma esperança, alguém as trouxe de volta para o mundo, apagando em parte o passado sombrio que elas tinham. Agora, cada uma tinha um sonho, algo pelo que batalhar, mas não seria tudo de graça e essa ajuda teria um preço; elas trabalhariam por um tempo estipulado em um café para homens, sendo submetidas a usar cosplays, tendo sua segunda identidade escondida. Não podem dormir ou fazer esses serviços extras, apenas são garçonetes; cada semana um tema, novas situações, tendo suas vidas pessoais bem restritas, mas isso acabaria, e elas teriam sua liberdade de volta.

**Rating: M – por ter palavras de baixo escalão, situações pesadas.**

Prólogo

"Não vou mentir e dizer que essa época foi a melhor da minha vida, houve sim seus momentos de felicidade, como de tristeza, nem sempre os dias foram um mar de rosas, mas fiz o que pude de melhor, não sou a melhor pessoa do mundo para falar sobre isso. Mas já que pediram, eu trato de relembrar de como tudo aconteceu; a principio a idéia desse café foi totalmente pervertida, afinal vinha do Jiraya-sama, mas com o tempo percebi que não tinha nada disso, anos depois eu percebi muitas coisas, que talvez não tivessem feito importância pra mim naquela época, mas foram essenciais para o meu amadurecimento. Na época em que eu era irresponsável, e cometi muitos erros, e quando eu achei que o mundo não aceitaria de volta, apareceu o Jiraya-sama..." – Miyo escrevia, mas foi cortada por Yuuki.

"Eu tenho que concordar, por mais que a idéia no inicio aparecesse absurdamente pervertida, agora tudo faz sentido!" – Yuuki olhava as crianças que brincavam no parque.

"Muito obrigada pela sua opinião, mas você não fazia parte da história ainda, eu estava contando a minha versão!" – Miyo acariciava levemente a barriga, era a sua terceira gravidez.

"Eu poderia muito bem socar você, mas deixei de ser violenta, além do mais... Você num estado especial!" – sorriu de forma bem irônica.

"Olha Yuuki, mesmo que eu não estivesse grávida, você não colocaria um dedo em mim, se não ele te mataria... Você sabe, ele é possessivo em relação a mim, e as nossas criancinhas lindas... Kairi deixa o menino em paz! – berrou olhando uma menina, que parecia uma versão em miniatura da mãe.

"Quando você vai lançar o livro? – Yuuki.

"Não sei se vou publicá-lo, observando que a história não é só minha e sua, eu preciso das aprovações das meninas, e também saber como algumas coisas aconteceram, ou o que elas pensavam na época, esse tipo de coisas, que torna um livro desses bem difícil de fazer... – suspirou levemente – Não é muito legal voltar para um lugar que você tentou esquecer, e contar coisas que já passaram..." – Miyo levantou com uma certa dificuldade.

"Deveriam deixar pessoas como você, nesse estado de perigo em repouso em casa!" – Yuuki a ajudou.

"É uma gravidez, e não uma doença em fase terminal... Falando em doença, Jiraya-sama me contou, que uma das meninas que se ajeitou lá agora, esta com câncer..." – fez sinal para que sua filha se aproximasse dela.

"Acho que não podemos fazer muita coisa... Mas vou entrar em contato com as outras garotas!" – Yuuki pegou suas coisas que estavam sobre o banco.

"Chegou a hora de fazermos uma reunião, só para lembrar de como nos conhecemos!" Miyo sorriu, enquanto sua filha se aproximava.

"Combinado, melhor na sua casa!" – sorriu.

"Hey... Pensando bem, é melhor mesmo, nos encontraremos de novo Yuuki!"

"Só toma cuidado com essa barriga, ta muito grande!" – Yuuki abraçou a amiga, que correspondeu ao abraço.

"São gêmeos, você quer que eu faça o que?"

"Você podia deixar de ficar fazendo filhos... Daqui a pouco você terá um time de futebol!" – não podia perder a oportunidade para cutucar a amiga.

"Ah vai te catar Yuuki, só falta você se ajeitar, é a única ainda que não se casou!"

"Basta você saber que um dia isto provavelmente poderá acontecer!" – ficou séria.

Miyo deu algumas risadas.

"Até mais Yuuki!"

"Até mais Miyo, Kairi-chan!"

Cada uma tomou seu caminho.

Continuando com o que estava escrevendo antes da Yuuki me cortar:

"Jiraya-sama apareceu com essa proposta, não tinha mais nada a ganhar,e nem perder, e ainda mais por ele ser daquele jeito, acabou fazendo com que eu viesse junto com ele, assim deu inicio ao meu amadurecimento, com a diferença de dias, ele juntou um grupo de meninas, mal sabíamos que viveríamos intensamente dentro daquele café, e o que tempo indeterminado, tinha uma clausula especial, isso eu vim descobrir muito tempo depois que já estava acostumada com essa vida... Bem essa é a história do Hot Coffe do Jiraya-sama..."

**XxX**

Bem tive essa idéia do nada, e achei que seria muito bom aproveitá-la, então decidir abrir as fichas para que vocês pudessem participar, só esclarecendo que serão poucas pessoas, talvez sejam escolhido cincos fichas, ou seis, tudo depende das fichas, mas não vai chegar a nove, e um ponto importante a ressaltar é que tudo passara no café, terão poucas cenas fora de lá. Agradeço a atenção de vocês e aguardo as fichas!!

_**Exemplo de ficha:**_

**Nome verdadeiro:** Hayashi Yume

**Segunda identidade:** Suou Miyo

**Idade:** 24 anos

**Apelido (como a segunda identidade será protegida, precisara de um apelido no qual será utilizado no café):** Angel

**Personalidade (lembrando que não adianta fazer uma menina doce, perfeita e incapaz de cometer atrocidades, eu quero personagens quase reais, ela não precisa ser santa, como também não precisa ser uma bruxa):** ela é meio estressadinha, não tem paciência com gente lerda, não agüenta esperar, tem uma queda por fazer maldade, mas não é uma pessoa ruim, é legal com quem é legal, sempre tenta animar as pessoas, e sempre olha o lado positivo das coisas, sempre procura buscar as qualidades nas pessoas, ajuda suas amigas até mesmo quando elas não querem, não importa o que a pessoa quer, o que importa é o que ela acha certo, tende a resolver muitas coisas no braço, com violência se resolve tudo. É inteligente, irônica e não sorri pra quase nada, ah não ser quando não da pra evitar mesmo.

**Aparência (não exagerem muito, não quero uma personagem de beleza estonteante, como uma horrosa e horripilante):** Cabelos negros e cumpridos, até um pouco pra baixo do ombro, com as pontas pintadas de roxo (mas depois de um tempo ela resolve cortar na altura do ombro, com uma franjinha), tem olhos lilases, bem expressivos, que ela considera sua marca registrada, possui um óculo fino, que lhe da a impressão de garota inteligente, tem um corpo sensual, só que tem o busto um pouco avantajado para a sua idade.

**Possíveis motivos para mudança de identidade (lembrando que isso poderá ser alterado):** Se juntou com pessoas erradas, ajudou a bater em uma mulher que estava judiando de crianças, essa mulher morreu, mas seu filho sabe que a matou, e a culpa do ultimo golpe que acabara com a vida da mulher havia partido de Miyo, além disso, a jovem roubava para se manter viva, como a seus comparsas.

**Fatos importantes que a levaram a ser do jeito que é (lembrando que isso também pode mudar):** Miyo perdera os pais aos 3 anos, por meio de um tiroteio que ocorreu nas imediações que se encontravam, como não tinha parentes vivos, foi mandada a um orfanato, sofreu durante anos, e conheceu pessoas que estavam levando ela a um destino certo: a morte; mas ao invés disso, os meninos do orfanato tentaram estupra-la, quase conseguiram, se não fosse por uma colega de quarto gritar por ajuda.

**Par:** Uchiha Sasuke (aqui vai valer qualquer personagem, peço para que coloquem pelo menos 5 opções)

**Sonho:** Ser uma escritora famosa, fazer qualquer tipo de livros, desde livro infantil até para adultos ( coloque algum tipo de profissão, pode até ser doméstica, ou secretária, qualquer coisa)

**Como seria a relação com o par: **Ela demora muito para deixar que qualquer homem se aproxime, pois todos eles sé pensam naquilo, são grossos, iludem as mulheres, para no fim torna-las objetos de decoração, que possam controlá-las; sempre que pode torna a situação bem pesada e desconfortável para o jovem.

**Outra ficha:**

**Nome verdadeiro:** Tsukasa Kana

**Segunda identidade:** Mizushima Yuuki

**Idade:** 23 anos

**Apelido (como a identidade falsa será protegida, precisara de um apelido no qual será utilizado no café):** Roxie ou Foxie

**Personalidade (lembrando que não adianta fazer uma menina doce, perfeita e incapaz de cometer atrocidades, eu quero personagens quase reais, ela não precisa ser santa, como também não precisa ser uma bruxa):** Cabelos castanhos bem claros compridos, até o meio das costas, repicados, dando uma leve ondulação a eles. Usa uma franja longa. Os olhos também são de um castanho mel bem vivo, cheio de expressão. Seu corpo é muito bonito, e apesar da aparência, ela é muito forte. Seu ponto forte é sua boca, e seu contorno dos lábios rosados. Tem uma pintinha pequenininha ao lado do olho esquerdo.

**Personalidade (lembrando que não adianta fazer uma menina doce, perfeita e incapaz de cometer atrocidades, eu quero personagens quase reais, ela não precisa ser santa, como também não precisa ser uma bruxa):** Yuuki faz um tipo misteriosa e simpática. Gosta muito de estar com pessoas e suas amigas, fofocando, e coisas normais, mas quando o assunto é a vida dela, ela prefere ficar quietinha. Nem suas companheiras de trabalho sabem o que aconteceu na vida dela. Yuuki consegue atuar muito bem, então e fácil para ela fingir que está feliz, quando na verdade está muito triste, apenas aqueles que a conhecem muito bem podem ver as lagrimas atrás de um sorriso seu. É charmosa e muito sedutora, já conseguiu várias coisas na vida por causa de sua sensualidade XDDD, roubou caras, etc. Gosta muito de atiçar os homens até eles ficarem bobos, mas no fundo, ela ainda é uma garotinha romântica que espera o homem perfeito, mesmo tendo experiência com homens muito fdps XDD. Consegue "ler" através das pessoas muito bem, por suas feições.

**Possíveis motivos para mudança de identidade (lembrando que isso poderá ser alterado):** Era sub-líder de uma gangue de mulheres, uma verdadeira Yaankie. Sua gangue era muito famosa no Japão, mas nunca ninguém a reconheceu, pois sempre usava mascaras (aquelas de medico, sabe?) para não mostrar o rosto enquanto "trabalhava". Até hoje tem o sobre tudo da gangue como lembrança. Sua gangue era como sua família, sobreviviam praticamente autônomas, vendendo drogas, espancando homens que traiam suas mulheres que as pagassem, esse tipo de coisa. Suas companheiras e ela própria, sempre "se divertiam" com caras da Yakuza (Máfia japonesa), eles tinham um trato, porém, um dia, um influente homem da Yakuza maltratou a chefe da gangue, estuprando-a. As mulheres se revoltaram, tentaram atacar os homens, mas eles eram mais fortes e influentes, claro. Muitas acabaram mortas, mas Yuuki conseguiu escapar. Como era perseguida pela Yakuza, teve que mudar de nome e aparência (só do cabelo, neh XD), começando uma vida nova. Desde então, ela prometeu para si mesma que nunca mais iria se relacionar com nenhum homem, pois até agora ela só gostou de bandidos e cafajestes.

**Fatos importantes que a levaram a ser do jeito que é (lembrando que isso também pode mudar):** Bom, acho que boa parte já está explicada no item acima. Ela pode abrir vários barracos por causa de homens machistas ( ela sempre que resolve as coisas na pancadaria no bar, já socou muitos clientes por estarem maltratando suas companheiras). Apesar de ser simpática e tudo, adora uma pancadaria! XD, afinal, era uma yankie, né! Mas após tudo o que aconteceu com a yakuza, o seu lado mais feminino aflorou.

**Par:** Namikaze Minato.

**Sonho:** Trabalhar num lugar bem tranqüilo, como tratadora de cavalos ou algo do gênero. (mesmo gostando de muitas baladas e agitações da cidade)

**Como seria a relação com o par: **Ela via que ele a olhava de um jeito analisador, então ela resolveu tirar ele da reta com sua sedução, porém não deu certo. Ela percebeu, pelos comentários dele, que ele podia ler ela como um livro, sabia quando estava triste ou alegre com alguma coisa, mesmo ela fingindo tão bem. Isso a deixou muito assustada, e a partir daí ela arranja muitas brigas com ele, tentando afastá-lo, mesmo sabendo que algo nele a prendia, ele era completamente embriagante para ela, a voz, os olhos misteriosos, o sorriso, tudo.

**XxX**

Sejam bem originais hein, em relação a ficha de meninos, bem eu vou precisar de um só ou no máximo dois, isso eu irei averiguar, mas preciso que mandem fichas também!!

Espero que as cosias estejam claras, qualquer coisa é só mandar uma PM ou um e-mail, que eu tiro dúvidas, gostaria muitos que vocês participassem!!

Obrigado!!


	2. As Escolhidas

Resumo: não tinham tudo, fizeram coisas erradas no passado e tiveram sua primeira identidade apagada

**Resumo: **não tinham tudo, fizeram coisas erradas no passado e tiveram sua primeira identidade apagada! Surgiu uma esperança, alguém as trouxe de volta para o mundo, apagando em parte o passado sombrio que elas tinham. Agora, cada uma tinha um sonho, algo pelo que batalhar, mas não seria tudo de graça e essa ajuda teria um preço; elas trabalhariam por um tempo estipulado em um café para homens, sendo submetidas a usar cosplays, tendo sua segunda identidade escondida. Não podem dormir ou fazer esses serviços extras, apenas são garçonetes; cada semana um tema, novas situações, tendo suas vidas pessoais bem restritas, mas isso acabaria, e elas teriam sua liberdade de volta.

**Rating: M – por ter palavras de baixo escalão, situações pesadas.**

Tenho que dizer que levei mais tempo que o comum para escolher, e também algumas pessoas mandaram fichas bem depois, então me reservei no direito de demorar mais um pouquinho. As fichas estavam bem legais, mas eu escolhi as que mais combinavam com a fic.

**Escolhidas**

Konoha Sisters – Minato (sem palavras, já sabe o que eu penso)

Dark Angel kairi – Sasuke (idem ao de cima)

Dri Lioncourt – Itachi (amei a sua personagem)

Luna Stuart - Sasori (você não se importa neh de ter ficado com ele??)

Lilly Angel88 – Neji (Só farei pequenas mudanças na sua personalidade tah, espero que você não se importe)

Yuirin – Gaara (Vou fazer algumas mudanças okay?)

Yuuki Hayate13 – Naruto ( sua personagem era quem eu procurava para a fic, ainda mais pra fazer parzinho com o Naruto)

Svit-chan – Sai ( ela é uma personagem q eu procurava para a fic, a personalidade é diferente, e a história é muito interessante, você não se importa se eu mudar só algumas coisinhas neh?)

Bom por hoje é só, venho rapidamente com o primeiro capitulo, tendo em vista as escolhidas, aguardo uma posição de vocês...


End file.
